LeMoNynIgHtS
by PrincessFlorea
Summary: Sequel to LeMoNy_dAyS. I'm feeling lazy right now, so all chapters are on one page.


*** *** *** ***   
**LeMoNy_nIgHtS**   
_After the Effects Wore Off..._   
*** *** *** ***

**Kurapika:** So _what_ happened?!   
**Killua:** The 'party' went out of whack.   
**Caruto:** *traumatized* Big brother is... *watches Illumi and Hisoka*   
**Gon: ***thinking* Thank the Lord, Hisoka is interested in someone else...   
**Neon:** Daddy isn't going to be happy...   
**Kuroro:** *still drunk* @.   
**Feitan:** *still drunk* >.O Happy happy joy joy Elephant Patotoy!!!!!!!!   
**Shin-chan:** Hmm... work on it. *to Kurapika* Mommy—   
**Kurapika:** I'm not your Mommy.   
**Shin-chan:** Daddy—   
**Kurapika:** _Or_ your daddy.   
**Shin-chan: **So I'm adopted?   
**Kurapika:** ... 

***

**Caruto:** All the men are drunk...   
**Neon:** Daddy is _so_ not going to be happy...   
**Machi: **That's six of us not drunk.   
**Shin-chan:** I'm sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepy... *yawn*   
**Kurapika: ***thinking* Never thought he'd say that.   
**Neon: **Anybody drive?   
[Only Kurapika raises hand]   
**Neon:** *sweatdrop* Um... I guess this'll become a sleepover...   
**Killua:** Well, there's seven guys...   
**Gon:** Seven?   
**Killua:** You, Leorio, Shin-chan, Hisoka, Feitan, kuroro, and Illumi. That's seven.   
**Gon:** What about yourself?   
**Killua: ***sheepishly* Oops. Eight.   
**Gon: **And Kurapika?   
**Killua:** He counts as a girl, right? *snickers*   
**Kurapika: ***eyes turn red**glares*   
**Killua:** *gulp* Nine...   
**Kurapika: ***also glares at Leorio, Hisoka, and Kuroro* I will _not_ share beds.   
**Shin-chan: **What about with me?   
**Kurapika:** ...hell no...   
**Neon: **There's a room for the guys and one for the girls. Plenty of beds, no need to share.   
  
  


*** *** *** ***   
**LeMoNy.nIgHtS**   
_The Boys' Room_   
_(Sounds like a bathroom, doesn't it?)_   
*** *** *** *** 

**Killua: ***jumps* Bouncy! *jumps* Squishy!*lands on floor* Ouchie!   
**Gon:** *jumps* Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!   
**Feitan: **Happy happy joy joy, Elephant patotoy!   
**Illumi and Hisoka: ***tangoing on a bed* (A/N: Thanks to whoever it was(they were anonymous) that said that. You might've meant something else, but...)   
**Killua:** *sweatdrop* Objection...   
**Kuroro: **@.   
**Shin-chan: ***to Kurapika* Mommy, Why're you here?   
**Kurapika: **I'M A GUY!!!   
**Shin-chan: ***hops into bed* *pats the spot next to him* *flutters eyelashes* There's room for two...   
**Kurapika:** Hell no...   
**Leorio: ***slides in next to Shin-chan* Hey you with the fuzzy eyebrows. Are ya free tonight?   
**Shin-chan: ***snuggles with Leorio*   
**Gon: ***holding a videocamera*   
**Killua: ***commentary* Hisoka's goin' down... he makes a move for the ball, but Illlumi gets it first. Illumi—no wait, Hisoka, is now in possession of the Quaffle. Shin-chan comes in and kicks the ball away from Hisoka. Damn, that has got to hurt. Feitan throws in two more balls and so does Kuroro. Leorio's on the sidestands, offering Twinkies. Shin-chan has attached himself to Kuroro's rod. Kuroro goes after Illumi. Illumi looks like he's in pain—   
**Kurapika: ***runs out yelling bloody murder, Quidditch, and Hostess*   
**Killua: **And Kurapika is OUT!!! We'll return after the commercials. 

*** *** *** ***

Princess Floréa: ... And ACTION!!!   
Kurapika-sama: *dressed like a Britney Spears* Ba ba ba ba *shaking to Oops I Did it Again*   
Floraleon: And Pepsi loves Britney-Pika!   
Kurapika-sama: *dressed like a soda can**shakes like a can of Pepsi*   
Floraleon: Because when Britney-Pika pops the lid...*smacks Kurapika-sama upside the head*   
Kurapika-sama: *explodes**fireworks fill the sky*   
Floraleon: No more Britney-Pika! 

*** *** *** ***   
**LeMoNy_nIgHtS**   
_The Girls' Room_   
_(Another Bathroom?)_   
*** *** *** *** 

**Neon: ***to Shizuku* Truth or Dare?   
**Shizuku:** Dare.   
**Neon: **Act like a drunk Hisoka and make out with Illumi.   
**Shizuku: ***grabs her pillow and kisses it like crazy*   
**Machi:** o.O Shizuku, don't _eat_ it!!!   
**Shizuku: **Caruto, Truth or Dare?   
**Caruto:** Truth...I think.   
**Shizuku: **What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?   
**Caruto:** *blush* Spying on Gon in the shower...   
**Neon: **o.O   
**Caruto:** ...And getting caught... Menchi's turn!   
**Menchi:** Dare.   
**Caruto:** Go peek on the boys.   
**Menchi: ***shrugs**takes a step outside the room**gets run over by Kurapika* WHAT THE—   
**Kurapika: **Don't *pant* go *pant* in *pant* there *pant* if *pant* you *pant* consider *pant* yourself *pant* a virgin. *deep breath* I'm okay, I'm okay. Yeah, I'm okay. *deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep breath*   
**Menchi:** o.O   
**Kurapika:** *looking inside the girls' room* Er...   
**Neon, Machi, Shizuku, and Caruto:** Eeek!   
**Menchi: ***smacks Kurapika upside the head* Pervert!   
**Kurapika: **Owie. *rubs head* Sorry, but i couldn't sleep over there...Can I join you?   
**Machi: **Kurapika's gay, so I guess it's okay.   
**Neon:** All right.   
**Kurapika: **^-^ 

*** *** *** ***   
**LeMoNy_nIgHtS**   
_Reverse The Scores_   
*** *** *** *** 

**Killua: **And Shin-chan takes a snack break for a Twinkie. I guess the others'll hafta go hungry, 'cause there's only one. Feitan whacks away the ball with his rod and Kuroro makes a move. The score is Hisoka: 1; Illumi: 2; Shin-chan: 2; Feitan: 3; Kuroro: 2, and Leorio: 0. Oh, hey, Shin-chan! Where's the cream filling—   
**Gon:** There go the batteries.   
**Killua: **—? Say what?   
**Gon:** The batteries ran out.   
**Killua:** Oh, joy. let's go spy on the girls.   
**Gon:** Okies. *hides the video camera and follows Killua* 

***

**Shizuku: **Machi, I dare you to shave Kurapika.   
**Machi:** That's fine.   
**Kurapika: **-_- Zzzz   
**Machi:** Where?   
**Shizuku: **Arms... legs...   
**Neon:** Head?   
**Shizuku:** Nah. But don't forget the armpits.   
**Machi:** *quickly shaves Kurapika's arms and legs and armpit* ^-^   
**Kurapika:** -_- Zzzz   
**Machi: **I dare Neon to reverse Kurapika.   
**Neon: **Totally?   
**Machi: **Except for his underwear, OK?   
**Neon: **Kapeesh. *switches Kurapika's pajama top and bottom**puts the pillow at his feet*   
**Kurapika:** -_- Zzzz *pants on head**shirt on leg*   
**Caruto: **Stripper!!!   
**Neon: **I dare Menchi to...waitaminute...open the door.   
**Menchi:** *opens the door**Killua and Gon fall on her*   
**Killua:** Um..._cleavage..._   
**Gon:**...   
**Menchi: **Perverts.   
**Gon:** *points at Kurapika* Who's that?   
**Menchi: **Kurapika.   
**Killua: **Ohmygod, you _didn't_!   
**Caruto: **Of course not! We.. what was it again? Reinforce?   
**Machi: **Reversed.   
**Caruto:** We reimbursed him.   
**Gon: **What's he doing here, anyway?   
**Shizuku:** He is a she.   
**Killua:** I knew it!   
**Caruto:** Big brother, are you and Gon girls, too?   
**Killua:** Hell, no.   
**Neon:** Then what are you doing here?   
**Killua:** The batteries went out.   
**Everyone Else Except For Gon:** ?   
**Caruto: **With each other? 

*** *** *** ***   
**LeMoNy_nIgHtS**   
_When Pikas Wake Up_   
*** *** *** *** 

**Kurapika:** -.- Zzzz   
**Kurapika:** -.6   
**Kurapika:** 6.6   
**Kurapika:** It's dark in here... And I'm cold. *hears a giggle*   
**Neon:** *whisper* He woke up.   
**Killua: **You did _what_?!   
**Caruto:** Shhh!!! He got shaved.   
**Gon: **Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww...   
**Killua:** It's female hygiene.   
**Machi: **Killua's turn. *whispers in Killua's ear*   
**Killua:** Fine. *lifts Kurapika's pants off (A/N: Remember, they're on his head)* Hey, baby. You free tonight?   
**Kurapika: ***screams*   
**Killua:** I didn't do even do anything.   
**Machi:** Continue.   
**Killua: **And there's a Jacuzzi, too.   
**Kurapika:** *screams louder*   
**Killua:** ...   
**Neon: **Make him stop.   
**Machi: ***slaps Kurapika silly*   
**Kurapika: **Ehehehe... I like... *drools all over Killua*   
**Menchi: **She really did smack him silly...   
**Shizuku:** *whacks Kurapika with Deme-chan (A/N: Magical reincarnation)*   
**Kurapika: ***drools all over Deme-chan* Ehehehe... me like... Mommy...   
**Shizuku:** *traumatized* Don't say it!!!   
**Deme-chan: ***to itself* Oh, happy night... 

*** *** *** ***   
**LeMony_nIgHtS**   
_Bonne Nuit_   
*** *** *** *** 

**Gon:** G'night.   
**Everyone Else: **Night.   
**Gon: ***pouts in cute way* Mito-san always gives me a kiss before badtime.   
**Eyeryone Else:** *sigh*   
**Neon:** *kisses Gon's nose*   
**Machi: ***kisses Gon's forehead*   
**Menchi:** *kisses Gon's left cheek*   
**Shizuku: ***kisses Gon's right cheek*   
**Kurapika: ***looooooooooooooooooooooooooooong sigh**kisses Gon's forehead*   
**Killua: ***kisses Gon's forhead* Yuck, now I've got Kurapika and Machi cooties.   
**Kurapika and Machi:** Shut up, Barney Buns.   
**Caruto:** *frenches Gon*   
**Everyone Else:** o.O   
**Shizuku: **Happy now?   
**Gon: **One more.   
**Shizuku:** Oh, Deme-chan. *holds up Deme-chan to Gon's mouth*   
**Deme-chan: ***frenches Gon* Oh, happy hight... *accidentally sucks off Gon's lips* Ooops...   
**Gon: **mrf... Onn... ee   
**Kurapika:** Bonne nuit? French for good night.   
**Killua: **Since when did Gon learn French?!   
**Caruto: **That's soooooooooooooooooooooooo romantic... C'est romantique!!!   
**Neon:** Oooh la la!!! 

*** *** *** ***   
**LeMoNy_nIgHtS**   
_A Lemony Morning_   
*** *** *** *** 

**Killua: ***sniff* Something smells.   
**Gon:** *sniff* Smells lemony.   
**Voice: ***hysterical laughter*   
**Everyone: **o.O   
**Caruto:** Everything's so clean...   
**Kurapika:** Speaking of clean... Hey! Where'd my armpit hair go?!   
**Killua and Gon: **o.O   
**Killua:** *to Gon* At least there's some masculinity left in him...   
**Gon: **Yeah...   
**Menchi: ***opens the door and walks into the hall* *gets hit with a sponge*   
**Sponge:** *to itself* _Cleavage..._   
**Shin-chan: **Wahahahahahahah!!! *zooms by*   
**Illumi: ***skating on two sponges**lifting Hisoka into the air*   
**Feitan:** *attempts to do the Elephant Patotoy while skating**falls over**gets kicked out of sight by Illumi*   
**Kuroro: ***swinging from rag rope* I'm SpiderMan!!! *starts singing the theme song*   
**Leorio: **Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo   
**Neon: **What did you DO to the house?!   
**Shin-chan:** We Lemon Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedged it!!!   
**Feitan:** Lemon Patotoy!!!   
**Kurapika:** *gets swept by Leorio and Shin-chan* Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!   
**Killua:** ...   
**Gon:** ...   
**Caruto:** *hanging onto Killua and Gon* o.O   
**Shizuku:** *faints*   
**Machi: ***enjoying this*   
**Neon:** ...   
**Menchi:** HENTAI SPONGE!!! I OUGHTA TURN YOU INTO SUSHI!!!   
**Sponge:** *gulp*   
**Kuroro:** TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!   
**Chandelier:** *crashes*   
**Big Sign: **THE END 

*** *** *** *** **Princess Floréa: **^-^   
**Kurapika-sama: **o.O   
**Floraleon: **^-^   
**Princess Floréa: **^-^ To fairygurl, like I promised, I got you a Killua-sama! It comes with a skateboard.   
**Killua-sama: **Hiya! *jumps on skateboard*   
**Skateboard: ***starts playing tune of Sk8ter Boi*   
**Killua-sama: **She was a boy, he was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?   
**Kurapika-sama:** Obviously, yes.   
**Killua-sama: **She was a punk, he did ballet. What more can I say?   
**Kurapika-sama: **Their names, for one.   
**fairygurl: **Hiya!   
**Princess Floréa:** Here! I hope Killua-sama can help you with your writing.   
**fairygurl: **Thanx. Cheerio, and Froot Loops too! *leaves*   
**Kurapika-sama: **Complicated, ain't it?   
**Princess Floréa: **Oh, yeah, if anyone wants to, I still have that Kuroro-sama. Currently, it gets tortured by** Kurapika-sama. **Kuroro-sama's up for adoption.   
**Kuroro-sama: ***cowering in a corner*   
**Kurapika-sama: **ELEPHANT PATOTOY!!!   
**Kuroro-sama: ***whimpers*   
**Princess Floréa:** ... 


End file.
